DareLove?
by cenamarialover
Summary: It’s their last and final year! Draco dared Hermione that he would charm her in one month. Would he win? Or will it end up in love? Read and find out! Please review! DMHG
1. Chapter 1

It's their last and final year! Draco dared Hermione that he would charm her in one month. Would he win? Or will it end up in love? Read and find out! Please review! DM/HG

Hi everyone! I know I'm a Cena/Maria lover (WWE) but I wanted to write a Draco/Hermione fiction. So here it goes! Hope you guys like it! Oh, and Ginny and Harry is going out and Ron and Lavender. So enjoy

_The dare... (Chapter 1)_

Hermione made her way to the train. She couldn't wait to see her friends. She can't wait to show everyone her new look. She really had turned into a swan. She had curves in all the right places, her messy brown hair was in beautiful, smoothing curls; she got this amazing tan over the summer and was wearing the perfect outfit that showed some skin. She was wearing a low cut, tight with T-shirt, a black mini skirt and black leather boots. She absolute loved her new fashion style. And for the cherry on top, some light brown lipstick and lip-gloss.

All the boys were staring at her with their mouth opened.

She loved the power women have. The way women like us, turn a man around your little finger. Hermione smiled at her self. _This is going to be one year that I always going to remember_ thought Hermione to herself with a big smile on her face.

She finally made her way to her friends. Harry and Ron couldn't stop staring at her. Lavender felt jealous and Ginny had some changing too. She was a bit taller, also showing off some skin. She grew up nice.

"Hi Ginny" said Hermione and gave her friend a hug.

"Boys" said Hermione and gave each one a peck on the cheek.

Lavender was really made at Ron for acting this way, so she led him to a private compartment.

"That's mean" said Ginny as the three of them watch as they leave.

"Well, I got to go. I'm head girl. So I will probably see you guys at the feast" said Hermione and bid her friends good-bye.

Hermione made her way to the head compartment. No one was there so she tooked out her MP3 player, closed her eyes and relaxed as the music was floating threw her ears. She didn't even notice someone came in.

Draco Malfoy came in with a smirk on his face. He wasn't surprised to see Hermione made Head girl. He sat across her. He couldn't help but notice how she has change over the summer, and as he means change, he means hot, sexy change. Her mini skirt was moving up to her tights the more she moved to the beat of the music. He liked what he was seeing. He watched her every move. _This is not happening! I never fought Granger could even look like that! Wait, what I am thinking! She's a muggle born and I'm a Malfoy! You can never use those words in one sentence! That's probably against the law!_ Thought Draco to himself

After awhile Hermione opened her eyes to see none other but Draco Malfoy staring at her with the biggest smirk on his face. She also couldn't help but notice how he changed over the summer. He's smile was different, it was very handsome. He build lots of muscles, probably all those quidditch practice. He even has as six packs. He was wearing sexy, black jeans and a black shirt. _What am I thinking! Malfoy sexy? I'm losing it! What am I thinking! Oh my gosh! My skirt is almost not visible!_ Thought Hermione to herself while standing up to smooth down her skirt.

Before any one off them could say any thing, Dumbledore came in.

"Aah, here you are" said the professor with a smile on his face, as usual.

"So you are the heads for the year. Now I'm not going to speech for you. I just want that both of you are going to work together as a team. You have to set an example for everyone. Any questions?"

They both said no.

"Well, if you have something on the heart, I will always be around."

"Oh and before I forget. You are sharing a commonroom and a bathroom. You will both have you own bedroom of course. And the password is 'honey frogs'" said Dumbledore and left.

"This is not happening! I have to share a common room and a bathroom with you!" said Draco

"Well, get use to it. Cause it happened"

"Just stay out of my way this year Granger" said Draco

"I'll will if you do"

"Fine"

"FINE!"

They both sat there doing their own things until Blaise came in.

"Dame Granger, you changed, in every why" said Blaise while checking her out"

"Why thank you, Blaise. You're not looking so bad yourself" said Hermione and gave him one of her magic smiles.

Hermione went on to listen to her music while the boys were doing what boys do. And she made sure her skirt is not going to move.

Blaze whispered to Draco to make sure Hermione doesn't hear.

"Damn, man. If she was head girl, I would have done anything in my power to become head boy" said Blaze while checking her out, again.

"Whatever man. There's lot of girls in this school that probably looks even better than she"

"I don't no, man this one is now on the top off my list"

"What list?"  
"The list who I want in bed this year." Said Blaze with a smirk on his face

"I don't know if that's going to happen. This is Granger we're talking about." Said Draco

"You'll see. I'm going to work my charms on her right now"

Before Draco could answer, Blaze already made his way next to Hermione

Hermione pulled out her earphones out her ears and looked at Blaze.

"Hi, so I was wondering what you were doing the rest off your life?" asked Blaze while moving closer to her.

"Staying away from you and the other Slytherins. So don't bother, I'm not gonna jump in bed with you. So I think you better get out of my face before I smack that smirk off your face" said Hermione

Blaise was so shocked he stood up and walked away. He was never rejected!

Draco couldn't help but laugh.

"And what are you laughing at?"

"You are one of a kind, Granger"

"Well, stop laughing. It wasn't that funny"

"It wasn't that funny! You turned Blaze down. Most girls don't even hear the question. They just say yes to any thing you tell them. I mean I never got a 'no' from a girl"

"Oh really, you think you can charm me?"

"Is that a challenge Miss Granger?"

"If you think it is. Just don't let it get to your head."

"Okay, lets make a deal, if I make you get attracted to me, you have to dance for me in outfit I pick out " Said Draco

"Fine, but if I win, that is not going to happen, you have to be my slave for a week" said Hermione

"Okay, deal. So when do we start?"

"How about tonight when we are in our new home"

"Deal. So how long is this bet?"

"You have a month to charm me, but it's not going to happen, so I will give up if I were you" said Hermione

"Okay, but I never back out of a challenge" said Draco with the same smirk on his face

"Fine, but I'm warning you, I will never see you more as the ferret boy"

"We will see to that, I bet I can charm you before the week is over"

"Whatever"

"Wait, why are we waiting till tonight?"

"Because, I want peace till tonight" said Hermione and put her music on once more.

Well, this is going to be one heck off a year.

So what do you think? Since I'm don't own the characters, I own this story, so I'm going to make Draco do naughty thing to Hermione! Please review!

Later!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2... The beginning of the game_

_Hi! I wrote another one! I don't know why, just had to do something! I was board! So please read and tell me what you think! Okay? Well here is another one for you!_

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione and Draco had to stay behind to collect all the first years. The feast was actually quick, too quick. After awhile everyone went to their dorms to get some sleep before school actually begins.

Hermione and Draco followed Professor McGonagall to their new dorm. She just showed them around and left. Hermione was so excited. Her room was so beautiful. It was red and gold. She had a queen size bed. She had a computer, her own mini fridge with food and drinks in it, 5shelfes for books and a big stereo.

Draco's room was the same, his colors was silver and green. Draco went to the bathroom to take a hot shower.

Hermione off course forgot they had to share a bathroom. So she just walked in. She first checked the bathroom out. It was blue and silver. It was absolute beautiful. It felt if she was in a hotel or something. Just when Hermione was busy getting undress, she heard a door open. Their stand Draco, his back facing her. He didn't notice her. Hermione just stood there, maybe he wouldn't notice she's their. _Damn, he has one hot body! Look at that ass! Okay, just calm down. He's not goanna win! _Thought Hermione, getting all flushed.

He had put a towel around his waist and turned around. He was now facing her now. There was a big space between them.

"Well, Granger. You could just give in right now" said Draco while moving to the mirror to get his hair right.

"I don't think so, you didn't even do anything. So why would I give in?" asked Hermione

"We both no you want me, if you didn't, you would have left. But you kept standing their" said Draco.

Hermione didn't know what to do, she try to say something but closed her mouth instead. She gave him a deadly look and walked to her bedroom.

Hermione went to sit on her bed

_Why I ought! If he thinks he can talk for me, he has a thing coming._ Thought Hermione to herself.

Hermione decided to wake up extra early to take a shower, cause, Malfoy is going to take hours.

Hermione got undress and dress in her lucky panties and a black spaghetti top to sleep in. She couldn't sleep, she tossed and turned. So she decided to take a book and go sit by the fire in the common room. She didn't bother to put her night gown on, she knew Draco would be asleep right about know. But she did take her blanket incase it gets cold.

Hermione went to sit on the couch. She didn't feel like reading anymore. So she just sat their all curled up under the blanket. But she has this strange feeling someone is watching her. She looked around to make sure no one was watching her. In the corner were two eyes watching her. She screamed first but then notice who it really was.

"Fuck Draco! Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me!" said Hermione while holding the blanket closer to her.

"What? I didn't even do anything! I thought your so tuff; I mean your Gryffindor right? Your suppose to be so brave!" said Draco while moving closer to her, to close.

He was now on the couch with her.

"I don't need your pity" said Hermione while trying to get up but he moved on top off her.

He started to kiss her neck, just to get the game started.

"Draco what are you doing! Get your ferret lips off my neck!" said Hermione while escaping him and the blanket.

His mouth drop a little to see that she is wearing nothing but underwear and a top that show lots of skin. She saw what he saw and try to get the blanket under him but she struggled and ended up in his lap.

"Well Granger, I was wrong. Your not goanna fall for me by the end of the week, I make it two days." Said Draco while putting his arms around her while he whispered in her ear.

"I still think you're wrong, I mean you can touch me, you can do anything, and I'm still not going to fall for you."

"It sounds more like an invitation than a challenge." Said Draco and started to kiss her neck, again.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. So if you please stop doing that" said Hermione.

She got out of his embrace, got up, without the blanket, and went straight to her room.

Draco sat their watching her go, he especially watch her ass move. He smirked to himself_; maybe this year is going to be fun. I mean she's more fun as Pansy and the other girl. _Draco also got up and went to his room to get some sleep.

_In Hermione's room..._

Hermione climbed in bed, put the light out and try to sleep, but she still couldn't sleep._ I wonder if he's asleep._

_I can't believe him! He even saw me half naked! He even kissed me, my neck thought. It felt kina nice to be in those strong arms off him. No! BAD HERMIONE! BAD! I can't think that! This is Malfoy we're talking about! It's now 01:00. Maybe I should sneak in his room to get some revenge. Yeah! Not a bad idea. I just wait till 01:30 to make sure his sleepy. I heard him close his door now, so he will go to sleep._

Hermione waited till 01:30. She got up, in the same cloths, went thru the bathroom that leads to his room. She was extra careful, because he can be a cranky man if he waked up. She went to his bedside, took his wand, incase he gets any ideas, put a spell on his bed light, so he can't turn it on. She didn't want him to see her.

She got on the bed, very quietly. She was now on top off him. She started to kiss his neck. She then gave him a hickky, then she kissed him from his neck, his arms and stomach, she stopped at his belly, to make him suffer. She could hear him moan a few times. But he didn't touch her. He was still dreaming.

Hermione then took red lipstick and right on his belly

"_Dear Drakie, _

_I love you so much!_

_Love: Pansy_

_XXX_

Hermione even gave a red kiss on his stomach with her lips

Hermione got up and went to her room. She laughed so hard, tears was streaming down her face. She was satisfied so she went to sleep, in peace.

_So? What do think? Good/bad? Please review! I will write in chapter 3 when Draco wakes up!_

_Love ya all!_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! How is it going? Well here is another chapter so enjoy! Oh and a very big shout out to my friend Kandy! You rock girl! Remember, I'm here for you!

Chapter 3...

_Hermione's POV_

Hermione was sleeping peacefully when all of the sudden she heard a scream coming from Draco's room. "_I love waking up to him screaming, it's like music to my ears" _thought Hermione to herself while getting up for another day.

_Draco's POV_

Draco got up and went to the bathroom. When her walked passed the mirror in the bathroom, he couldn't help but notice some thing on his stomach. He looked down. He first thought it was blood, "_What the..." _thought Draco to himself until he notices what it really was...

"Aahhhh!" screamed Draco; he almost screamed the whole school awake! He immediately got in the shower, with his boxers on, and tries to scrub it off.

_Normal POV_

Hermione walked in the bathroom to get a shower but once again Draco beat her to it. Hermione smiled to herself as she was watching Draco trying to scrub it off. But most of it won't come off.

"_Damn, I would not mind to help him...wait, what am I thinking! This is Malfoy you're talking about! But a very sexy and half naked Malfo... oh shut up!" _Said Hermione to herself.

"Malfoy! Hurry up! I want to take a shower too you now"

"Not now Granger! I'm busy, go read or something!" said Malfoy very frustrated.

"If you don't come out in one minute... I'm, I'm..."

"You're what? Call the ministry? Just leave, I'm busy!"

"If you don't come out I'm sure Pansy would love to help you in there" said Hermione while trying to keep her laugh in.

Draco sticks his head out of the shower to look at her.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Watch me!"

"I don't like you very much you know that, right" said Draco while crabbing two towels to cover himself up, especially his stomach.

"I know I don't like you either, that why I'm going to win" said Hermione while watching how he tries to cover him self up and went in a fit of giggles.

"Oh and Malfoy, you have something on your neck" said Hermione with tears streaming down her face from pleasure.

Draco almost screamed, again, when he saw that thing called a woman done to him. _How on earth am I going to cover this up? I'M NOT WEARING MAKE-UP!" _

"I see you and Pansy was real busy last night" said Hermione while pushing him away from the mirror and out of the bathroom so that she also can take a shower.

Draco stared as the door closed in front of him.

"I_ have a slight idea she have something to do with this." _Thought Draco to himself while getting dress for school.

Draco was early so he decides to make his bed just it wasn't time for breakfast yet. He doesn't do this, he leaves this for the house elf's, but what ells would he do? Read? _"That would be the day!"_ said Draco to himself.

While Draco was making the bed, he came up on something, a red lipstick, which was smashed.

"_She wrote it with lipstick! Damn woman! That's why I couldn't get it off! But wait a minute, this is a very red lipstick, Pansy only wears brown and pink lipstick, I now, since she always left her damn marks all over me! She always said that dark lipstick makes her lips look like a fish, well they always do!" _Thought Draco to himself.

"_But if it wasn't Pansy, who could it be? Who would do something like this to my body? Who could it be? I didn't tell anyone the password yet, so it only can be..." _

"Granger" said Malfoy out loud.

"_I should have known it would be her! I'm so going to get her for this! The thing about taking it slow is over. I'm going to bring her straight to the point, I wouldn't not be surprise if she fell for me by tonight, she is going to loose so bad, and I'm going to make sure everyone knows about it. _

_But first what am I going to do to get her back for this, for goodness sake, I have to wear a scarf to hide that thing on my neck, and it's fucking summer by the way!" _

Draco was thinking so hard that he didn't even notice Hermione was standing in his room watching him.

"Hallo! Are you there?" said Hermione while waving her hand in front him to get his attention.

"Oh hi Granger, nice day isn't it?" said Draco while trying not to choking her to death for what she has done to him.

"I guess, it's time to go..." said Hermione. _What walked over him? _

Draco was about to leave for breakfast when he turned around to face her.

"Oh and Granger, you have something there" Draco went straight at her and gave her a passionate kiss. She was so shocked that she didn't response.

Draco ended the kiss and saw Hermione was so shocked. He smirked to himself. _"That a teach her to mess with a Malfoy" _thought Draco to himself while making his way out the door once again.

"Have a nice day Granger!" screamed Draco back at her.

Hermione just stand their with her mouth still open. _Back up, what the hell just happen here!_

_So, what do you think? Boring? Sorry, I know! I wasn't in it tonight! Please review!Sorry it is so short! Bye! Have a nice day!_


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! How is it going? Here is another chapter for you! First a big shout out to all my reviewers...:

**Suicides-in-the-blood : **Hi girl! How's it going? Thanks for all your support so far! I

Can't wait to hear more from you!

**2) Born-to perform: **Hi! How's it going there? Thanks for always reviewing! As I can remember, you were my first reviewer! I hope you like this chapter also! And if you have any ideas to help, that will be super!

**3) ****frackandbonechick**Hi! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!

**4)O.Black.Roses.O : **Hi! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy it more. If you have any ideas were to go with this story, please help. Cause it sounds if you know more than I do! Ha-ha!

**5) Stargirl 94** : Here is another chapter! Hope you like it!

**6) Twitchy the Squirrel :** Blaise Zabini. Got it! And if you know how he looks, some how. Please tell me! I want to know. Maybe I can bring more of him in the story.

**7) blooshooshie: **Hi! I'm updating! Yeay!

**8)Jenny: **Sorry for taking so long! I hope you forgive me! Here is another chapter!

Well, that is my reviewers. Bless you all! I hope I get more!

Chapter 4:

_Recap:_

_Draco was thinking so hard that he didn't even notice Hermione was standing in his room watching him. _

"_Hallo! Are you there?" said Hermione while waving her hand in front him to get his attention._

"_Oh hi Granger, nice day isn't it?" said Draco while trying not to choking her to death for what she has done to him._

"_I guess it's time to go..." said Hermione. What walked over him? _

_Draco was about to leave for breakfast when he turned around to face her._

"_Oh and Granger, you have something there" Draco went straight at her and gave her a passionate kiss. She was so shocked that she didn't response. _

_Draco ended the kiss and saw Hermione was so shocked. He smirked to himself. "That a teach her to mess with a Malfoy" thought Draco to himself while making his way out the door once again._

"_Have a nice day Granger!" screamed Draco back at her. _

_Hermione just stand their with her mouth still open. Back up, what the hell just happen here!_

_Now on with Chapter 4..._

Hermione was standing there for almost 5 minutes! She still can't believe what happen!

"_Oh my gosh! Maybe he knows it was me or he just want to win. Yeah, that's it. He just wants to win the dare. But why does he always come out in kiss me! And the worst part is, I never response!_

_Hallo! Earth to Hermione! He wants you to response! That means that you're enjoying it!" _Said Hermione to herself while making her way to breakfast.

Hermione went to sit with the Golden trio, like always. Ron was stuffing much food in his mouth like possible, sometimes he is worse than Grabbe and Goyle.

And then their is Harry. Who is all over his girlfriend (Ginny). It felt like yesterday when he came to me and told me he has a crush on his best friend's sister. Of course Ron was furious at first but got over it some how, maybe Lavender did the trick, but we are not going there how she did it.

Hermione was looking around to all the children in front off her. But someone's eye's caught hers. Draco Malfoy was looking straight at her with a smirk on his face and then he BLINKED at HER!

"_NO HERMIONE! Just look away! He wants you to fall for his tricks. _But_ he is so cute...Stop it! Just eat you're food and get up!" _fought_ Hermione to her self in her mind._

Hermione was looking down so that no one can she her blushing. Too late...

"Hermione, are you okay? You look flushed." Said Ginny. Now Lavender, Ron and Harry have her attention.

"I'm fine, thanks Gin." Said Hermione while searching for his eyes again. But she couldn't find him. He wasn't in the room at all.

"You know what guys, I kina feel hot all of the sudden. I'm going to the bathroom for a second. So if I don't see you, I'll see you in class" said Hermione while getting up from her seat.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you want to come with you?" said Harry as worried as always.

"No thanks Harry, I'm fine really, beside if I can't get in trouble, I'm head girl! Well, bye!" said Hermione before one of them could ask her more questions.

Hermione didn't go to the bathroom. She went straight to an open class room that wasn't in use. Just to get some fresh air.

Hermione went to stand by the window. She closed her eyes for a moment, to refresh her mind. She really needs to concentrate on her school work. It's only the first day!

After awhile Hermione made her way to her first period that was Charms with Ravenclaw's.

Hermione wasn't thinking straight. Her mind was most at a certain sexy blond. Her thoughts were interrupted by Malfoy. He walked passed her desk to the professor. He was whispering to the professor. Before she could do anything ells the professor called her to him.

Hermione got up and walked to the professor.

"Ms Granger, professor McGonagall wants to see you know, if you please follow Mr. Malfoy to her class. You can take you bag also, class will be over in 10 minutes." Said the Professor

"Right, thanks professor." Said Hermione while following Draco

Draco and Hermione was the only two in the hall. When all of the sudden Draco grabbed her by the arm and into a classroom that was not in use. When she got in the classroom Draco had his lips on hers. Fist she didn't response but she couldn't help her self. (A/N: Draco lovers, imagine his sexy lips on yours! What would you do? Stand still! Back to the passion) she kissed him back like a hungry animal. Somehow they made their way to the front desk. Draco lay on top off her.

She wants him so bad and then he had to spoil it all. Draco broke the kiss got off her and just walked out the door without looking back.

Hermione was still laying there. "Can somebody tell me what the hell just happen!" said Hermione out loud.

"_Why is he always doing that? He just got up and leaves as if nothing happen! His playing you Hermione! __It was just a stupid kiss, get over it! Beat him at his own game, Hermione!"_

"_He won't know what hid him!" _thought Hermione to herself with a very big smirk on her face.

"Like they say, if you can't play the game, play them."

The day went by fast, to fast. But Hermione did not mind. She was excited to spring in action. She knew Draco have quidditch practice so she had time to get ready, and sexy...

Hermione too ked a quick shower, she was too excited to have a long, relaxing one. She got dressed in the most, sexiest and most invited outfit a man every can dream of.

She was waiting until she heard Draco's door room closed and open.

"_Time for some action" _said Hermione to herself while taking her favorite cd and made her way down stairs to the common room. She put on her favorite song to dance to. "Temperature" from Sean Paul. Her fave muggle song!

She made sure their was a silent spell on the room so that no one from outside or in the castle can hear them. The song went to play. She closed her eyes and started to dance very sexy (like dirty dancing).

_The gal dem Schillaci...Sean da Paul  
So me give it to...so me give to...so me give it to...to all girls  
Five million and forty naughty shorty...  
Baby girl...all my girls..all my girls...Sean da Paul sey... _

Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm  
I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm  
Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...  
Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom...oh oh!

Draco came down in only his quidditch pants to see what all the noise was about. He was standing in the middle of the steps to see Hermione dancing in a very, very short black mini skirt and tight white tank top with black underwear. He couldn't help him self but stair. **"**_Holy shit!"_

_Make I see the gal them bruk out pon the floor from you don't want no worthless performer  
From you don't want no man wey can't turn you on gal make I see your hand them up on ya..  
Can't tan pon it long...naw eat no yam...no steam fish...nor no green banana  
But down in Jamaica we give it to you hot like a sauna..  
_  
_Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm  
I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm  
Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...  
Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom...oh oh!  
_

Hermione could feel his eyes burning on her body. She could feel him coming closer. She didn't open her eyes. She was swinging to the sound of the beat. She was now dipping her hips. She could hear him gasp.

_  
Bumper exposed and gal you got your chest out but you no wasters cause gal you impress out...  
And if you des out a me you fi test out,Cause I got the remedy to make you de-stress out...  
Me haffi flaunt it because me God Bless out...And girl if you want it you haffi confess out...  
A no lie weh we need set speed a fi test the mattress out..  
_

_Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm  
I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm  
Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...  
Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom...oh oh!_

She could feel his hand from behind moving down her front body like she was dancing. Her back was now firmly press against his front. She could feel his man hood getting very excited...

Gal don't say me crazy now, this strange love it a no Bridgette and Flava show..  
Time fi a make baby now so stop gwaan like you a act shady yo...  
Woman don't play me know, cause a no Fred Sanford nor Grady yo...  
My lovin' is the way to go...my lovin' is the way to go...

_Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm  
I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm  
Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...  
Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom...oh oh!_

She was now moving her hips on him. She could hear him moan, wanting for more. She gave him more. She was now moving her hand down her own body until she found the bottom of her shirt. She pulled it over her head. She was now only in her mini and an black push up bra. His mouth hanged opened...

_When you roll with a player like me... with a bredda like me girl there is no other  
No need to talk it right here just park it right here keep it undercover  
From me love how you fit inna you blouse and you fat inna you jeans and mi waan discover..  
Everything out you baby girl can you hear when me utter...  
_

_Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm  
I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm  
Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...  
Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom...oh oh!_

Hermione turned around facing him. With a playful smile on her face. She pushed him down to the sofa. She was now standing between his legs and was still dancing. She swinged her hips once more. She went to on the open space between his legs on the sofa. She swinged her hair back.

_Make I see the gal them bruk out pon the floor from you don't want no worthless performer  
From you don't want no man wey can't turn you on gal make I see your hand them up on ya..  
Can't tan pon it long...naw eat no yam...no steam fish...nor no green banana  
But down in Jamaica we give it to you hot like a sauna.._

_  
_She went straight at him. She gave him a passionate kiss. First he didn't response but gave in. His hands were all over her. She broke the kiss...

_Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm  
I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm  
Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...  
Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom...oh oh!  
_

Got up. The song ended. She gave him a wink and walked up to her room. He was sitting their. He wanted her right their, right now. **"**_Back up! What the hell just happen!" _thought Draco to himself still sitting on the sofa.

When Hermione reach her room she got the biggest smile on her face.

"Sweet revenge" said Hermione while getting ready for another peaceful night.

Or not?

Hi Guys! That was long! I had to listen that song 10times to get finish! But it was worth it! If you guys have idea how I can go on, please tell me! Should Draco do something to her tonight or let her sleep? If you say yes, he should do something, please give a thought for me how!

Luv ya all!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Here is another chapter for everyone! I hope you like it! First thanks again to all my reviewers! Love you all! I hope I get double this time! Here it goes!

Everyone this might be too cruel, so I've you can't handle it, tell me and I will TRY to rewrite it!

**_Chapter 5: _**

Draco was still sitting dare starring at the stairs. "_I'm going to get her for this! She almost won the bet! But I'm not giving in so quickly! I'm a Malfoy for goodness sake! I'll let her have her revenge for today, but tomorrow is my turn, and it's Saturday tomorrow, even better! But sure do need some tonight! It's Friday! Aah, well. Who knows, maybe I'll get some soon. _Malfoy laughed at him self while making his way for bed.

_The next day (Saturday)..._

Hermione was waking up with a big smile on her face. She still can't believe she pulled it off! Girl power rule. _"He's probably still sitting there with his mouth catching flees._

Hermione got up and went to the bathroom to take a welcoming shower. She didn't shower so quickly as always, because she knew Draco sleep's in on a Saturday. But what she didn't know was that while she was in the shower, Draco came in and went to sit on the bath tab to watch her. And, man! Did he love what he sees!

He's smile got wider by the minute. She was singing and dancing while washing herself. She was singing one of her favorite muggle songs, Maneater form Nelly Furtado.

_Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!  
_

Draco was enjoying it all over it! He had to stop all himself from joining her. She still didn't notice him. She was in her own little world. After whole 15 minutes of showering, from songs from Britney Spears, Paris Hilton, Sean Paul, she finally was done. She pulled her hand out the shower to grab a towel. She rapped it around her slim body. She got out and went straight to the mirror.

She brushed her wet hair and then her teeth. She turned around and screamed so hard that Draco fell off the end of the bath and on to the floor.

"For goodness sake women! You can't just go around and scare people!" said Draco while getting up from the floor.

"How long have you been in here?" said Hermione while holding the towel hard to her body.

"Long enough Granger. Loved that song, Maneater. I always loved that woman. Real beauty. So if you don't mind. I want to finish off where you left off." Said Draco while getting undress for a shower.

Hermione turned her back to him so that she wouldn't stare. She didn't know how to feel. Should she feel mad or be happy? She didn't get it. He didn't mention anything from last night. Hermione started to get freak out. She went straight to her room to get dress.

_**Draco's POV:**_

Draco smiled to himself. He knew he got her thinking. And he loved it! Miss know it all, didn't know it all. It's music to his ears. Still he got this tingle in his stomach. But he ignored it. _"I'm probably hungry."_

_**Hermione's POV:**_

She didn't know how to feel. Should she feel mad or be happy? She didn't get it. He didn't mention anything from last night. Hermione started to get freak out. She went straight to her room to get dress.

"_How could this be! He is supposed to give in! I MEAN COME ON! It's been a week already!" _Hermione got real frustrated. She got dress in a demin mini skirt, black boots, without heels, and a Black T –shirt that says in white letters: "If you want some, come and get some!"

Hermione had this weird feeling in her stomach. _"I'm probably just hungry" _said Hermione while making her way to breakfast.

_**Normal POV:**_

Hermione passed lost of boys, and they didn't mind at all. She didn't notice, her mind was on something ells, or someone ells.

Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor table. She was probably sitting for 5 sec. when a guy from her year came up to her. He was really handsome, he's name was David. He was on the top 5 of the hottest Hogwarts boys.

Draco Malfoy

Harry Potter

Blaise Zabini

David Spears (not related to Britney Spears.)

Josh Malfoy ( Draco's cousin, 5th year)

Hermione looked up to him. He was really tall. He went too sat next to her. Hermione just looked at him. She got lost in his dark brown eyes. It felt if she was drowning in it.

"Hi Hermione"

"Hi Dave"

"So how's it been lately?"

"Fine, just busy with all the duties and everything"

"Same here. I mean with school and quidditch." Said David while starting to get nervous. (He is someone who never gets nervous.)

Dave looked at her for awhile. She stared back and starts to giggle, why she didn't know.

"I was w ... Wondering if you're busy next Friday?"

"I don't think so... why?"

"There is this party for all 7th years, and I was wondering if you want to go with me?"

"Oh. You know what, I don't have something on." Said Hermione with lots of confidence.

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes"

"Yes! I'll pick you up at eight then. Have a nice day further." He got up, kissed her lightly on the cheek and left.

Hermione felt warm inside. She could feel almost everyone's eyes on her. She starts to blush. She knew most girls would die to be in her shoes right about now.

_**Draco' Pov:**_

Draco got dressed and went straight to breakfast. She was before Hermione there. He watched the people around him. Until he saw Hermione came in. _"She looks hot! Damn! I should not have let her go last night!" _ Thought Draco to himself.

He could see David Spears making his way to her, and went to sit next to her. Draco was starting to get an angry feeling inside. She GIGGLED! She never giggles for me! What the hell are they talking about! He saw David got up and KISSED her on the CHEEK!

Draco was about to pound someone! Ready to murder! He got the green monster all over him.

_**Normal POV:**_

Pansy was on Draco's right and started to notice him getting all worked up about something. She started to notice that he was also acting weird, to weird.

He was pouring pumpkin juice on his cereal. And was putting sugar on his toast.

"Draco, darling, are you feeling fine"

"I'm just fine, thank you Pansy!" said Draco real sacristies.

"Oh really, if call pouring juice in your cereal and sugar on you're toast, then there is know surprises left in this world."

Draco looked at his food. He then looked at Pansy, got up and left to their common room.

"Is it something I said?" said Pansy

_**Back to Hermione:**_

Hermione could see out the corner of her eye Draco leaving.

She also got up and followed him.

He was standing at the lake, throwing little rocks in the lake. Hermione went to sit on a big rock behind him. He could feel something behind him move around. He turned to face her.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" said Hermione to him

"What are you doing here?" asked Draco

"I saw you flee out the hall, I came to see if you're okay."

"Why wouldn't I be? Since when do you care mudblood?"

Hermione was stunned. She could feel the tears stunning in her eyes. She couldn't hold the tears back any longer

"I you want to be like that, fine!" said Hermione while getting up and started to make her way back to the castle but stopped in her tracks to speak again. She didn't turn to face him.

"You know what Draco, I really thought we would be friends or something, since we live together. But once again you gone and spoiled it." With those last words, Hermione walked on back.

Draco was shocked, for one, she used his first name and for second, he didn't feel so good. He almost felt angry at himself for yelling at her and calling her that name. He had to stop himself from running after her.

Draco went to sit on the rock where she was sitting on a few minutes ago. He was thinking how it would feel to have a friend like her or even more. He could make her laugh, make her happy. Stand up for her when Snape snaps at her. Keep her away from all those hungry boys. To keep her...safe.

_**Hermione's POV:**_

The last part she ran. She didn't want to see anyone or talk to anyone. She went straight to her room and fell on the bed. She was crying her eyes out; it felt as is if the love of her life just cheated on her. She felt real miserable.

"_Why does that word have so big effect on me? He called me that all the tine, why was this time so different?" _ Hermione started to cry again. She thought they could be friends or even more. But she was wrong. She wished she never have made that stupid bet.

Hermione got up and made her way to hogsmeads. She was wondering around until she found this little bar.

She went in. The place was quite, too quite. She went to sit at the bar and ordered some butterbeer (the one with alcohol in it)...

_**Draco's POV:**_

Draco went up to the stairs to his room. He stopped in his tracks. He could hear her cry from outside. He had to stop himself to go in there and comfort her. He went in his room and closed the door behind him. After a few minutes he could hear her door open and close with a big bang.

"_I wonder where she is going, I do hope she is okay." _Thought Draco to himself while still feeling guilty.

_**Normal POV:**_

It was around 7 o'clock that evening when Harry and Ron started to make their way back to Hogwarts (they was in Hogsmeads). They were passing by this bar, but something caught Harry's eye. It was a girl that was sitting on guy's lap and someone was taking pictures of them.

Ron saw what Harry saw. After awhile both notice who it really was.

"HERMIONE!" said both at the same time.

The made their way inside. They tried to make their way to her but she was surrounded by many people.

Hermione stand up and went to stand on the bar. The bartender played a muggle song where she could dance too. She was dancing dirty dancing with some guy on the bar. Now and then they poured alcohol all over. She didn't mind at all. She was trying to forget what happened today.

Ron and Harry finally made their way up the bar. Ron threw the guys of the bar one for one and Harry tried to make her come down. She was all over him (Harry). She pulled her shirt off. She was now in only her black bra and mini skirt; she didn't know what happened to her boots.

Harry tried to cover her up but she was moving too much. Ron was still throwing them off the bar. Harry pulled his shirt off and pulled it over her body. Most girls were cheering for him but that was the last thing on his mind.

Harry picked her up and ran outside with Ron on his heels. Harry was furious at Hermione. How could she be so irresponsible!

They went into a cafe t give her in some coffee. Ron went to order while Harry tried to keep Hermione off the counter.

After awhile off struggling, they were all sitting down. Ron went first at her.

"What on earths name where you thinking! Those people could have hurt you or more! You have to thank your stars me and Harry walked passed or we would never have seen you again! What were..."

Ron was cut off by Harry

"It's no use Ron, she's still drunk. Let's just get her back to Hogwarts." Said Harry.

He picked Hermione up again and they made their way back to the castle. After awhile Hermione fell asleep.

_But what none of theme knew, their were people with cameras filming the whole thing. _

So! What do you think? I wrote 3 hours on this chapter! So I'm going to bed! Please review! I want to wake up to lots off reviews! Sorry for spelling but it's late!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! I finally decided to write another chapter! But first thanks to all my reviewers, you guys rock so much! BUT I want to thank Ally(W)(xXx.gryffindor.girl.xXx)! PEOPLE NOW THERE IS A EXCELLENT WRITER! Please go and read her stories! You will fall of your chair and get goos bumps for a whole week!

Here it goes:

(A/N: everyone asked me why there were people with cameras, but Harry Potter is very famous so of course there will be people with cameras, but these people were from the newspaper, so they mostly took pictures of Harry with Hermione all over him.)

RECAP:

Ron and Harry finally made their way up the bar. Ron threw the guys of the bar one for one and Harry tried to make her come down. She was all over him (Harry). She pulled her shirt off. She was now in only her black bra and mini skirt; she didn't know what happened to her boots.

Harry tried to cover her up but she was moving too much. Ron was still throwing them off the bar. Harry pulled his shirt off and pulled it over her body. Most girls were cheering for him but that was the last thing on his mind.

Harry picked her up and ran outside with Ron on his heels. Harry was furious at Hermione. How could she be so irresponsible?!

They went into a café to give her in some coffee. Ron went to order while Harry tried to keep Hermione off the counter.

After awhile of struggling, they were all sitting down. Ron went first at her.

"What on earths names where you thinking! Those people could have hurt you or more! You have to thank your stars me and Harry walked passed or we would never have seen you again! What were-?"

Ron was cut off by Harry

"It's no use Ron. She's still drunk. Let's just get her back to Hogwarts." Said Harry.

He picked Hermione up again and they made their way back to the castle. After awhile, Hermione fell asleep.

But what none of them knew, there were people with cameras filming the whole thing.

Chapter 6:

Harry and Ron finally made it back to castle. Hermione wasn't very light so they had to take turns to carry her. Harry and Ron took her up to her dormitory but when they got there, none of them knew the password so they had no other choice but to bang on the door so Draco would have to open up.  
After a full five minutes Draco opened the door but was shocked to see Hermione in Harry's arms half naked and a total mess.

Draco led Harry and Ron to her room so that they could place her in bed. Without words being said, Harry and Ron left.

Draco kneeled beside her on the floor. He could feel tears stinging his eyes; he had an idea that it was entirely his fault that Hermione looked like this. He kissed her forehead and made his way to his own bedroom.

After lots of tossing and turning, sleep finally fell over Draco.

Next Morning:

Hermione woke with really a bad hangover. To top it all of, her alarm went off. (Clock radio)  
Hermione slowly made her way to the bathroom to take a warm, relaxing bath. She couldn't really remember what happened last night, all she knew was she had a very bad headache.

Hermione dressed slowly so she wouldn't see black spots. She made her way downstairs and was greeted by a very unfriendly Harry and Ron.

"Hi guys, what's going on?" asked Hermione trying to smile but the headache was getting to her.

"What's going on? Why don't you tell us what's going on Hermione! What the hell happened last night!" asked a very red Ron

"Well, except for the fact that I have a very bad headache…nothing went on last night…nothing I remember." said Hermione while massaging her temples.

Ron gave her the newspaper, to refresh her memory.

Hermione watched the moving picture, but all she saw was a girl dancing on a bar, almost taking off all of her clothes, and she was dragged out the bar by two guys who led her to a café where one of them yelled at her and then the other one picked her up.

"I can't believe they would put a whore on the front page. The news isn't what it used to be. People these days. But anyway, what did I do that upset you both so much?"

Harry spoke for the first time

"We just showed you what you did 'Mione, what the hell were you thinking?" asked Harry

"What are you talking about? You didn't show me anything except for this whore..." Hermione finally realized what they were talking about. Before she could say anything, black overcame her. Lucky for her, Harry caught her.

Hermione was out for a full ten minutes. When she opened her eyes, she was surrounded by Harry and Ron who were looking down at her.

"Tell me that was just a very bad nightmare" said Hermione while trying to stand up but failed badly.

" No, Hermione, it wasn't a nightmare. All I want to know what made you do this? Did someone give you a drugged drink or something?" asked Harry

Tears streamed thickly down Hermione's cheeks. She sat on the floor with her head in her arms. She knew that this is going to destroy her career; she worked so hard to be the best student, now she is the whore of the school.

Harry and Ron were too upset to talk to her so they left. They couldn't face her right now. The worst part for them was that she was too drunk to even remember.

Hermione was heart broken. Everything she worked for had gone down the drain.  
What had upset her even more was that Harry and Ron left her and she didn't know if they would ever talk to her again.

Draco came down too, and he was surprised when he saw that Hermione was sat on the floor crying. He didn't really know what to do, as he had never actually had to deal with a crying woman. He stood there for a while looking at her and then he noticed crumbled newspaper on the floor.

He picked it up and it didn't take him long to figure out who it was. He never expected this from her…but some how he felt guilty for once in his life.

"Granger?"

Hermione didn't say anything, all she did was crying harder.

"Granger, are you okay?" asked Draco a little louder. But she still didn't answer.

Draco moved forwards and sat beside her on the floor. She didn't notice him so he touched her shoulder lightly.

She brought her head up from her arms to see the person that was disturbing her from her crying.

She was shocked to see him of all people; he was mainly the reason she went to the bar in the first place.

"Hi, are you okay?" asked Draco very sweetly

"Yeah...no…not really." said Hermione with more tears streaming down her face.

"I saw the newspaper." said Draco

"Everybody in the world saw it!" said Hermione trying to breathe calmly.  
"Don't worry about them, tomorrow they will find something new to put on the front page." Said Draco trying his best to comfort her.

"No, they won't! They now will all remember me as the smartest witch that became the whore who is best friends with Harry Potter. I will never become a healer, everything I've been working for is down the drain. AND now my best friends won't talk to me, people will start calling me a whore everywhere I go and I even might lose my position as Head Girl..."

Hermione finally took a breath.

"I thought you were never coming up for air!" said Draco looking at her with a smile on his face.

Hermione had no choice but to smile back at him.

"You should smile more often." said Hermione

"Well, if you tell anybody I smiled, I'll have no choice but to kill you." said Draco still smiling.

"Then it will be between us." said Hermione

Hermione gave Draco a hug. At first he didn't know what to do but after a few seconds he put his strong arms around her tiny waist.

"Thanks for everything Draco." said Hermione still hugging him.

"Your welcome." said Draco.

After awhile, they finally pulled back. Hermione had butterflies in her stomach. The second he pulled back, she missed his warmth against her body.

They looked for each other for a while when the school bell interrupted them.

"I guess we missed breakfast then." said Draco

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to trouble you with my problems." said Hermione looking down with a single tear streaming down her face.

Draco tilted her chin up with his hand so that she was looking at him.

"Don't you think I would have gone to breakfast if I wanted to? I would just have left you here" said Draco with another smile on his face.

Hermione smiled back at him. He stood up and held out his hand for her to take it. She accepted.  
Hermione and Draco slowly made their way to their first class and that was Potions with the Slytherin's. When they got there, everyone's attention was on them. Harry and Ron had invited Lavender to sit beside them, where Hermione usually sat.

The whole class bursted into gossip. Most of the Slytherin's and even from Gryffindor shouted " whore" and "slut" to her.

She told her self she would just have to get use to it. Luckily, next to her was an empty table, but what strange was that Draco was still standing next to her looking at the people with a deathly stare.

"You don't have to face this. Go sit by your friends. I'll be okay." said Hermione under her breath to Draco

"Are you sure?" asked Draco still glaring at the class.

"Yes, this is not your problem. It's mine." Said Hermione while giving him a little push towards the Slytherin's.

He sat in his old place, next to Pansy. Pansy…now she is a whore, worse than a whore in fact.

Everyone went silent when Professor Snape walked in. He looked at Hermione with a death glare.

"Miss Granger, I see for once you stole the fame and not Harry Potter, but I wouldn't exactly that fame, now would I? Everybody turn to page 394." Said Snape

Hermione could feel a single tear flowing down her cheek.

People threw stuff at her when Snape wasn't looking or will pass notes to her with nasty words about her on them. She couldn't concentrate at all.

When the bell rang, Hermione immediately flew out the door. She didn't even bother to stay, to hear what her homework was.

She went to an empty classroom in a deserted hallway. She went to stand by the window with even more tears streaming down her face. She didn't even notice the door open and closed.

Draco went to stand beside her and just watch her. Hermione got more emotional so she leaned forward so that her head and arms were resting on the window sealing so that she wouldn't fall over. She was already weak from everything that had happened in the last three hours.

Draco couldn't take it any more so he pulled her to him so that he was holding her. First she started to push him away but got weak so she gave up and leaned on him for support. He had to put his arms around her so she wouldn't collapse. He rocked her back and forth to calm down her breathing.  
They both had free periods and then lunch. Draco went to sit on the floor and pulled her down with him. He pulled her in to his lap and cradled her for a while. After awhile, she stopped crying.

She looked at his robes and realized that she made his robes soaking wet.

"I'm sorry. This is the second time I ruined your robes"

"That's what magic is for." said Draco

"Are you feeling better?" asked Draco whipping away some tears on her stained face with his thumb.

"Sort of. Thanks." said Hermione

"For the second time today, you are welcome."

"Why are you doing all this for me? You really don't have to be here." said Hermione

"I know don't have to be here, but I want to be here." said Draco giving her one of his rare smiles.

"But why? Just yesterday you called me a mudblood." said Hermione looking very confused

"I didn't mean it. I was upset about something and I went overboard. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it to you."

"The world has come to an end. Draco Malfoy just apologised to a muggleborn. What is happening to the world?" said Hermione with a smile on her face.

Draco couldn't hold back his smile, especially as she was smiling at him.

Draco couldn't help him self any longer so he tickled her until the tears that were streaming down her face, were from laughing

"Draco! STOP!" said a laughing Hermione

Hermione felt much better and was ready to face the world again.

"Thanks for making me laugh. I really needed that." said Hermione.

After a few minutes of silence Draco broke it.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Draco

"Sure."

"Why did you do that last night?"  
"I knew you were going to ask me sooner or later." said Hermione

"You see, it all started a week ago when school started. I made this dare with this very handsome guy and the more we got in the game, the more I started to fall for him. He made me feel special even if we were just fooling around. And yesterday another guy asked me out and I said yes because I thought it would make the guy I like jealous but I was wrong. I think he saw this guy kiss me, and then he stormed out of the hall. So I followed him to the lake. I tried to tell him maybe we should just forget the whole dare game and try to be civil to each other or be friends but I wished for more.  
But before I could tell him that he called me names and it hurt. It never did before because we were enemies, but everything changed in a week. And then I went to a bar, started to drink my heart out and that's how I ended up on the front page."

Draco didn't really know what to say. He didn't know she felt this way about him.

"This guy sounds like an ass. You deserve someone better" said Draco.

" In the beginning he was worse than an ass but he's changed. He's kind and has actually has a big heart. I think you will like him. He's a Slytherin too, you know. It's strange that someone in Slytherin has such amazing personality." Said Hermione.

"But do you think you will ever forgive him for what he has done to you?" asked Draco tears welling up in his eyes.

"I already forgive him, he was there when my friends turned their backs on me, and he is here now." Said Hermione looking him straight in the eyes

"Hermione...I'm really sorry. I didn't know you felt that way but..."

"But you don't feel the same way. I understand Draco. It probably never work out so forget I said anything." said Hermione

She quickly stood up and made her way to the door. Draco couldn't get his voice to work. She was already out the door when his voice came back"

"But I do love you Hermione" said Draco.

Hi! So I hope you guys loved it or just liked it! So tell me please!! Love you ALL!! PEACE OUT!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone……..

I am so soorrrrrrrryyyyyyy! Its have been almost a year since I have update. So many things happened that I forgot all about my stories. I was in car accidents; it was school, boyfriends, my big sweet 16 and all that stuff… I am really really so sorry.

Now I want to ask you guys a favorite. I you have any ideas how to go on with this story please let me know! I am desperate. In addition, if there some of you who would like to take over this story please also let me know and I will think about it.

LOVE YOU ALL!

MWA!


End file.
